What's More Important than Family
by redshadow17
Summary: Terra's back and Raven feels out of place. After a fight with the blonde girl Raven runs away! We are joined with several of my own characters as Terra betrays them and they start their own Families!
1. Terra's Hatred and Something's Wrong

Hey everyone! This is my first Teen Titans fic! I hope you like it and if anything confuses you let me know because I did change somethings in this fic! So Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I Do not own the teen titans!

* * *

A violet haired girl walked into the common room of the T-shaped tower she called home. She sighed inaudibly as she spotted the towers two couple cuddled on the couch watching some romantic comedy. She entered the kitchen silently and began fixing her herbal tea. She was slightly disappointed that no one noticed her even when the tea pot started whistling. She quickly poured it in a portable mug and closed the lid before walking down into the garage where she knew the final member of their team would be. Sure enough his half metal body was hunched over the blue and white car.

"Cyborg" She said softly sitting down in a chair beside him.

"Hey Raven, let me guess the upstairs is all lovey dovey" He said looking up at her. He'd always been able to read her no matter how much she hid her emotions.

"Yeah, I can't stand it for much longer," Raven sighed taking a sip of her tea.

"Is it just about Terra or that Terra is with Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked still working on the car.

"I don't care about him and Terra Cyborg, she still gives me that I'm going to betray you vibe." Raven said softly "I can't ignore that"

"I understand Raven," Cyborg said softly

"I'm going to train," Raven said softly fazing out of the room using her powers. Cybrog sighed and turned back to his car. He had hoped that Raven would admit her feelings for their green team mate.

* * *

Raven sighed once again as she began training. Since Robin and Starfire had started dating the boy wonder didn't train as much as he had when Slade was alive. And Beast Boy was hardly seen here either since Terra had returned. She began her usual routine of practice not noticing how late it was until the door slid open to reveal the blonde titan, Terra.

"What do you want?" Raven asked not turning to look at her.

"Why do you even stay? No one wants you here" Terra asked glaring at the violet haired girl.

"I'm here because they are my friends and the city needs me" Raven answered pulling up her hood.

"You think they're your friends? You think this city needs you! Look around bitch; they haven't talked to you in months! They haven't asked you to go anywhere with us either! The city doesn't need you either! There are five other heroes on this team!" Terra spat at her. "We don't need you,"

"If all you wanted to do was try and put me down then leave, I don't want to hear you" Raven said struggling to keep her already rouge emotions under control. Being around Terra already put her powers on the fritz.

"Leave Raven, no one wants a creepy bitch like you around, not even Beast Boy."

"How are you going to make me Terra?" Raven asked glaring at her. Suddenly the sound of violins and a piano filled the room. Raven pulled out a solid black communicator with a strange purple symbol on the front. She ignored Terra and pulled it open. "What?"

"Raven, I am coming to Earth" A man's voice spoke in a strange language that confused Terra

"What? Why?" Raven asked in the same language "Mother"

"Rave, Mother is dead…..Trigon has broken from hell and destroyed Azarath, only I and Iolani are coming to earth" The voice said once more. "They….They killed Sparrow as well"

"I will make sure you have a place to stay," Raven said her voice cracking as her powers started making things explode. Suddenly the alarm rose causing the titans to enter the room. They were shocked to see Raven's powers encasing the objects in the room; she looked like she was struggling to keep them under control. Terra seeing her distraction immediately put on her theatrics.

"Terra what's going on" Robin asked

"I don't know I came in to see if she was alright because she's hardly up this late when she got a weird call and started freaking out throwing stuff at me. She was acting like I did before with Slade" Terra said sounding remorseful as she prepared for another lie "That's not the first time I've seen her use that communicator, but every time I asked she blew me off or yelled at me"

"Raven wouldn't betray us" Beast Boy said quietly before ducking as something exploded beside him.

"Whatever happened we have to calm her down before she destroys the tower" Cyborg spoke softly

"Friend Raven, please calm down" the red haired alien girl spoke slowly trying to approach the woman.

"I can't" Raven managed to say as something else blew up.

"What has happened Friend Raven?" Starfire asked softly

"My mother" She gasped suddenly falling to the floor, everything falling around her "No"

"Friend Raven"

"NO! JUST GO AWAY" She screamed collapsing on her knees and falling forward rocking back and forth. Starfire inched forward gently touching her story "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Raven, I order you to tell me what is going on" Robin said looking at her. She looked at him; her usual amethyst eyes a dark blood red.

"They killed my mother! My sister! That's what happened!" Raven screeched before sobbing as she disappeared from the room.

"Friend Raven had a sister?" Starfire spoke confused.

"She's just covering up! Her mother died before she came to earth, she told us that herself. She's just trying to get attention and move our attention from the fact that she's hiding something!" Terra persisted

"I don't know, I'll interrogator her later once she has time to calm down" Robin said softly not knowing that Raven had heard every word and left before she could hear the rest of the conversation.

"I don't care what you think; I refuse to believe Raven would betray us." Cyborg said glaring at Terra, now understanding what Raven was saying.

"I agree with Friend Cyborg, we never asked Friend Raven about her family" Starfire spoke softly. Strangely as the group departed back to bed, they didn't realize that Beast Boy hadn't said anything else.

* * *

Well there it is Everyone! Let me know if it's worth continuing!

~Redshadow17


	2. Raven's New Home

I have gotten enough feedback to believe that you, my dearest readers, wish for the story to continue! So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Please Enjoy Chapter 2 of What's more important than family!

~Disclaimer: I'm desperately wishing for the titans for Christmas, but unless Santa brings them to me I still don't own anything of importance.

* * *

Once Raven had calmed she quickly packed all of her essential things and wrote a quick note. She left the note and her communicator on the bed and quickly disappeared. She wondered the streets for a while unsure of where to go until she ended up in a park. That's when her other communicator rang again.

"Falcon" She asked opening it up.

"I'm coming to Earth now Rave, I'll be there in five minutes" The voice on the other side spoke before the screen went blank. After five minutes a swirling blue portal opened and a tall male with shoulder length black hair pulled into a low pony tail stepped out.

"Falcon" She said launching herself at him crying. Surprisingly nothing was surrounded by black energy.

"It's ok Raven, I'm here to protect you, and I wont let anything happen to you anymore" He said hugging her, protectiveness showing in his sapphire blue eyes. As the moon light hit his hair and skin you could tell that he had a blue shine to his hair and his skin was gray like hers. A charka sparkled in the dim light, the color of an amethyst.

"I don't know where we're going to stay Falcon, Terra has convinced the others I've betrayed them because I lost control after talking with you" Raven said sadly.

"Don't worry Rave, we'll find some place to stay" He comforted as they sat down next to each other, "Rave, what did you do to your hair"

"I changed it using a spell so no one would really know what I looked like" Raven said softly murmuring a few words allowing her hair to grow to her waist and darken to black with a slight purple tint to it.

"Raven is that you" They turned to see a short east Indian woman with long dark brown hair with pink ends and pinkish colored eyes. She was slightly pregnant and dressed in a long sleeved black dress that ended at her knees where it met a pair of black boots.

"Jinx?" Raven asked confused looking at the girl.

"Yeah, I know I look different but you can't go around looking like a once bad super hero" Jinx said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly "My real names Jendayi though, Jendayi West"

"Raven Roth" Raven said shaking her hand before turning to Falcon "And this is my twin, Falcon"

"Nice to meet you, now did I hear you right they kicked you out of the tower?"

"Not really, I more like left because I knew they would ask me to leave eventually, Terra's been working on them for a while now," Raven said softly,

"Well come on then, you can stay with me and Wally" Jinx spoke smiling at her.

"Wally as in Kid Flash" Raven asked as the two Azarathians followed Jinx away.

"Yeah, The others didn't like it when we started dating and shunned him but when I got pregnant and he married me I guess it was the last straw, he was kicked out and told to never return, we have a nice four bedroom house in the lower east district and you are more than welcome to stay" She said smiling at them.

"Thanks Jinx" Raven said softly

"Please don't call me that, the hive are looking for me, which is part of the reason I changed the way I look, it's Jen or Jendayi" Jinx spoke softly

"Very well Jen" Raven said smiling at her as they approached the house. Jendayi let them in and they were greeted by the now adult Kid Flash.

"Jen, you brought friends?" He asked confused.

"Wally, it's Raven and her brother, apparently Terra's corrupted their minds and they think she's betrayed them, I told her she could stay here with us, it seems we are all in the same boat anyway" Jinx explained.

"I agree the names Walden West but you can call me Wally" He said smirking at them. He looked different as well, short red curls and bright blue eyes.

"Falcon Roth" Falcon said introducing them.

"Falcon where is Liluye?" Raven asked suddenly

"I sent her and Iolani away when the destruction began, they should arrive shortly" He answered softly.

"Who?" Wally asked confused

"My wife and daughter" Falcon explained softly.

"I'm glad we're not the only ones married this early" Jinx said softly

"On Azarath a marriage can take place when you are sixteen years of age, I am nineteen, Liluye is eighteen, we were married a little over two years ago, our daughter Iolani is almost a year and a half" Falcon said softly a small smile on his face as he remembered his family.

* * *

Well there it was! Please Review and let me know your thoughts or any grammar mistakes that need to be fixed!

~Redshadow17


	3. Terra Accused and Enter Liluye!

Hello Everyone! Here's the next chapter in What's More Important than Family?! Hope You Enjoy!

~Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

"TITANS" Robin yelled through the tower, he had gone up to talk to Raven only to find her door open and all of her things gone. A note was left on her bed along with her communicator.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked rushing into the room followed by the others.

"Raven's going to kill us for being in her room" Cyborg said leaning against the door frame.

"Raven's gone" Robin said holding up the note and communicator.

"What does the note say?" Terra asked trying to mask her joy with concern.

"Dear Titans, I know I took the coward's way out but I couldn't face those who hate me now. You will not believe me but I must write it any way, I did not and will not betray you. I feel like this is the only option because I am not apart of the team anymore and as you have all made it apparent, I have no friends either. The city has five other heroes, so it can also survive without me. However circumstances have arisen and I have found someone who needs me more right now. My father has succeeded in breaking free from Hell and destroying my home, killing my mother and twin sister in the process. So I am leaving to rejoin the only family that I have ever known. You probably won't see me again but I will be watching over you. Farewell Raven" Robin read aloud by the time that he was done Starfire was in tears and Cyborg looked like his best friend had died, but nothing compared to the look in Beast Boys eyes. He looked as if his heart had been torn out, ripped to pieces and handed back to him.

"Come on guys, we don't need her, we can do just as good without her! She was just dragging us down" Terra said trying to lighten the mood. She needed them to forget about the bitch so she could finally have Beast Boy all to herself.

"YOU!" Starfire suddenly screeched "YOU MADE HER LEAVE"

"What are you talking about star?" Terra asked feigning innocence

"YOU WERE IN THE ROOM WITH HER! YOU TOLD HER WE DIDN'T WANT HER!" Starfire screeched before lowering her voice "And you lied to us, she didn't try to attack you, she lost control because she had felt a terrible loss"

"You don't know what you're talking about, why would I tell Raven we didn't want her here. This is her home more than it's mine" Terra said looking hurt.

"Terra's right Star, she wouldn't intentionally hurt Raven like that" Beast Boy said softly more trying to convince himself rather than Starfire.

* * *

It had been a week since Falcon had arrived and the two siblings had moved in with Jinx and Kid Flash. They were settled and awaiting the arrival of Falcon's family. They were currently having a group breakfast.

"Man I feel like a horse" Jinx said softly as she sat down.

"Most feel like a cow, so I guess a horse is slightly better" Raven said sarcastically causing Jinx to stick her tongue out at her.

"You're beautiful Jen" Kid Flash said smiling at her, they finished quickly and Raven started doing the dishes with Falcon when Falcon went stiff and dropped the glass in his hand. Raven responded quickly and caught the glass with her powers.

"What's going on Fal?" Raven asked looking at him. He spun around as a teal portal appeared and a woman appeared holding a small child. The woman was a few inches shorter than him so that he could rest his head on top of hers. She had long blonde hair with teal tips. She had bright teal eyes and small features. The little girl in her arms had Falcon's bluish black hair with teal tips and swirling sapphire and teal eyes.

"Liluye" Falcon said embracing the woman tightly.

"Falcon" She whispered back softly

"Daddy!" The little girl said jumping into his arms

"Iolani" He answered tickling her stomach. "Come I want you to meet someone very special to me!"

"RAVEN" Liluye exclaimed embracing the other girl. "I haven't seen you sin so long? Please tell me you've been taking care of yourself.

"Liluye, I have been, now I want to meet my niece" Raven said softly looking at the almost two year old girl.

"Lani, this is your aunt Raven, Rave this is Iolani" Falcon said smiling as she handed her to Raven.

"Hello Lani," Raven said smiling as she played with the little girl allowing Falcon to spend time with Liluye. Jinx sat down with her as well as she could on the floor.

"Hello Lani, my name is Jen. I'm a friend of your Aunt Raven" Jinx said smiling as she tickled the little girl who giggled.

"Have you thought of names Jen?" Raven asked looking at her.

"Well for a boy we thought of Devlin and for a girl Sadiya" Jinx said smiling at her.

"Those are beautiful names" Raven said smiling at her.

* * *

Well there it is! Review and let me know what you think!

~Redshadow17


	4. Kid Flash Missing and a New Addition!

Here you go everyone! Here's another Chapter...sorry it's late but i'm not a regular updater....But please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: As much as I wish I will never have enough money to purchase the Teen Titans.....so they will never be mine!

* * *

"Starfire are you ok?" Robin asked wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"I miss Raven, it has been months and we still can not find her" Starfire said softly "I do not care what Terra says about her, we do need her"

"I know Star, we're all doing our best," Robin said softly

"We just got another huge power surge, but it ended before we could track it. It's not Raven's though, it's almost like some one with powers is giving birth" Cyborg said entering the room followed by Beast Boy who shut the door and locked it.

"BB is something wrong?" Robin asked looking at him.

"Yes, I think Terra had something more to do with Raven disappearing, and I can't take her putting Raven down anymore." He said looking at them "I don't know what to do guys, I can't keep seeing her, she's become a monster!"

"We know Beast Boy, why don't you just break up with her" Cyborg asked looking at him

"Because then she'll go all psycho on us, guys I want Raven back" Beast Boy said defeated.

"We'll find her BB," Cyborg said determined, "I also wanted to tell everyone I got a call from Bumblebee earlier, asking if we got wind of Kid Flash to let her know. It seems that he started dating Jinx when she abandoned the hive five. Apparently Aqualad freaked out and told him to leave, Bumblebee was furious but they can't find them"

"We'll spread our search out, maybe they're together" Robin said making his way out of the room.

* * *

"She's beautiful Jen" Raven said, She and Liluye were in the room with Jinx as she had given birth to her daughter. The infant had black hair with a slight red tint and pink highlights and her mother's violet eyes. Her skin was pale but healthy.

"I'm going to go get Wally and Falcon" Liluye said smiling as she left the room. Raven looked at the infant longingly.

"Rave, you miss him don't you?"

"More than you know but he has Terra and would never be happy with me" Raven said sadly "I must simply live my life."

"I understand" Jinx said smiling as the rest of their dysfunctional family entered the room. Iolani climbed into the bed and stared at the baby before smiling at Jinx.

"Name?" The little girl asked curiously

"Her name is Sadiya but we will call her Sadi" Wally said ruffling Iolani's hair. The little girl glared and smoothed out her hair. "She's beautiful Jen"

"I know" Jinx said smiling

* * *

Two days after they had returned to their home.

"Rave!" Liluye called at midnight. Raven was up immediately and running into Iolani's room where Liluye stood alarmed. Turning Raven understood why, Iolani was crying from a nightmare and her powers had manifested destroying everything around her.

"Where is Falcon Liluye" Raven asked looking at her sister-in-law.

"He went with Wally to do something, I didn't quite catch everything. Raven I don't know what to do my powers don't manifest like this"

"It's ok Lils, this is something Falcon and my powers do" Raven said smiling as she walked over to Iolani and began to try and calm the poor girl down.

* * *

I know it's kinda short and I'm sorry but it's the best I've got right now.....Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	5. Finding Raven and DADDY!

Sorry for the delay everyone! Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I regretfully don't own the wonderful characters or world of the Teen Titans  


* * *

The alarm suddenly went off causing everyone to appear in the main room.

"What's going on?"

"Massive power reading, it's like Raven's" Cyborg said after a few minutes.

"Ok Beast Boy, Starfire, you come with me to check it out, Terra stay here incase something else happens, Cyborg keep on that computer if it moves I want to know" Robin said jumping into action. The three teens left a steaming Terra behind with Cyborg whose eyes were glued to the screen.

"Ok Robin I'm uploading the coordinates to your communicator, It's not moving but it seems to be calming down" He said

"It's going to take us half the night to get there" Robin said sighing as they traveled.

* * *

"Liluye what's happening?" Falcon asked as he and Wally met her and Jinx at the door, Jinx holding her daughter.

"Lani's powers manifested and she had a nightmare, I couldn't get a hold of you so I called Raven, she's with her now" Liluye said softly Falcon nodded and walked into his daughters room to see her crying in Ravens arms things still swirling around her.

"Go back to bed Jen, you gave birth two days ago, Wally go with her, everything will be ok" Falcon said softly ushering them into their room. The tired couple nodded and went willingly. Falcon simply embraced his wife, whispering soothing words in her ear. Soon she was back asleep on the couch with a blanket over her. There was soon a knock on the door. Falcon sighed and looked at the time. Three in the morning, he sighed and pulled open the door just enough to see who was there. "Hello"

* * *

"Well this is it" Robin said walking up to knock on the door of the seemingly simple home. Stepping back Starfire and Beast Boy stood on either side of him. The door opened slightly revealing a tall teen with shoulder length bluish black hair and sapphire eyes.

"Hello" The teen spoke softly looking at them.

"We're here about a power disturbance" Robin said diplomatically

"Falcon," A familiar voice spoke from behind him, they were surprised to see a black haired Raven standing behind him holding a black haired infant. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel like she was even more beautiful than before.

"Rave, is Lani ok?" Falcon asked looking at her worried not caring about the people at the door.

"With Liluye, the room isn't as bad as it looked, but we'll have to replace her crib and a few draws in her dresser" Raven answered readjusting the infant in her arms.

"Why are you holding Sadiya?" Falcon asked looking at her.

"Jen's been up for days and Wally's been going non stop, they deserve to rest, who's at the door" She asked coming closer only to gasp and back away.

"Raven wait," Beast Boy said causing her to pause,

"Rave, these are…oh Azar" Falcon said softly looking at her.

"Yes Falcon they are" Raven said softly.

"Rave, Fal what's going on?" A sleepy woman spoke as she came out of the room; her dark hair had pink tips.

"The titans are here Jen" Raven said handing the infant to her mother.

"Should I get Wally?" She asked looking at Raven, who nodded,

"Let Liluye sleep, she stressed herself out worrying about Iolani" Raven said, Jen nodded and walked back into the bedroom appearing once more with a red haired man they instantly recognized as Kid Flash.

"What is going on?" He asked looking around the room his eyes stopping on the open door and those standing on the other side. "Oh I see, well they might as well come in"

"You heard the boss," Falcon said opening the door to allow them in. Then entered and sat on the couch with the others in the house looking at him. Raven started panicking, her powers causing a few things to melt.

"Rave if you melt my wedding picture I'm killing you" Jen said looking at Raven whose powers had encased the neatly framed photo. Falcon sighed and embraced her.

"Calm down Rave, your going to wake up the children" Falcon said softly she sighed and the objects were slowly dropped into their original positions

"Daddy" A small voice spoke as the two year old waddled in and clutched Falcon's pants leg. He bent over and picked her up. They all sat down and looked at the titans.

* * *

Well there it was! Hope everyone enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	6. What the Hell is Going on!

Hello my dear readers! I am pleased to say that next week I should be able to update a little bit more than I have been due to SPRING BREAK! So please Enjoy! (Oh and Sorry it's so short)

~Disclaimer: I own nothing....I'm but a broke college kid!

* * *

"The energy you sensed was my daughter, she came into her powers tonight" Falcon said motioning towards the toddler in his arms. The little girl had her fists clenched in his shirt and her head on his heart. Soon she was asleep once more.

"Flash, they've been looking for you too, Bee was furious about what Aqualad did," Beast Boy said softly looking at him, "However they told us you were dating Jinx, not married with a kid"

"I will never go back to Titans East" he said glaring at the floor, "And I am with Jinx"

"Umm….I am confused" Starfire spoke finally, "That child is to old to be Raven's and Kid Flash is but isn't with Jinx"

"Starfire, I am Jinx, I don't really have pink hair, or anything," Jen said smiling at them "My name is Jendayi Sen, Well West now"

"We have to ask that you to come back with us Raven" Robin spoke looking at her.

"Why so you can charge me with whatever crime Terra has come up with to get rid of me!" Raven asked looking at them, "No, I will not leave my family, I will not abandon them"

"Raven"

"NO" She screamed glaring at them

"Rave, what's going on, why is everyone shouting? Where is Iolani?" They turned to see a disoriented woman with blonde hair enter the room.

"Nothing Liluye, it's just an argument and Iolani is with Falcon, she's safe and sound" Raven said smiling at her. The other girl nodded and walked over and sat next to Falcon who put his free arm around her kissing the top of her head.

"You may continue then" She said smirking.

"And you may go to hell" Raven said walking out of the room. The titans watched as the little girl wiggled out of her father's arms and ran after Raven.

"Lani, where do you think your going?" Liluye asked looking at the toddler.

"Rave" She said simply before waddling out of the room.

"Well I've lost my daughter" Liluye said laughing

"Will someone explain what is going on?" Starfire spoke confused as she put her face in her hands.

"It's ok Starfire, you know that I and Jen are married and our daughter is Sadiya, Flacon is married to Liluye, and they have a daughter named Iolani" Kid Flash said looking at them.

"If Falcon is married why did he embrace Raven like a lover" Starfire asked still confused.

"By law I can never take Raven as a lover," Falcon began standing, "She's my sister, my twin."

"How many siblings does Raven have? She said her twin was dead!" Robin said confused, Beast Boy looked just as confused and a bit heart broken.

"The best way to explain this is to start at the beginning" Raven said reentering the room. "But first breakfast, what does everyone want?"

"Whatever's fine with us" Kid Flash said smiling as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I'll help Rave" Liluye spoke smiling as she entered the kitchen with Raven and the two used their powers to fix breakfast. The titans were amazed that Raven was smiling and laughing with the other girl in the kitchen. Soon breakfast was ready and everyone, including the titans were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	7. Explinations and Worries

Alright Everyone I promised more chapters but I caught the stomach flu from my boyfriend! I'm all better now so Here's your next chapter! Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"So are you going to tell us" Robin asked softly

"Yeah" Raven said sighing

"But no interruptions" Falcon said finishing her statement, everyone nodded because with the exception of Liluye no one knew the past of the two Azarathians.

"It started on the planet Azarath. Azarath was a planet of sorcerers. The planet was ruled by a brave king and his beautiful queen. They had a beautiful daughter. At the age of sixteen the young princess was attacked by the very king of hell and raped. When she returned home she had a vision. Three souls one of purple, one of blue and one of red, she then saw the purely evil soul of her attacker along with her pure one. She witnessed in her vision three children growing of the souls, a boy and two girls, she could tell they were close, but her attacker wanted the red soul, but for some reason he didn't know which one that was. She saw the blue soul fight her attacker and fail so in an attempt to save the others the purple soul sacrificed itself and left the others" Raven said softly "She then heard Trigon's voice telling her that she would bare his gem, his portal to Earth. She knew then she had to seek the guidance of Azar, so she went to the Temple, Azar told her that at this point even if she aborted the children they would have to be birthed and her attacker could still use them but that their destinies were not always set in stone. So Azar gave birth two her children, and as in the vision she had two girls and a boy."

"She raised them on Azarath and it was soon noticed that her little boy, the middle child, was a fierce protector, her youngest was the gem, and her oldest always seemed to sacrifice things for her siblings. That was when Azar and the attacker both stumbled upon a prophesy, however the attacker only had part of it, he was lacking the part that talked about the third child" Falcon said taking over the tale. "The prophesy stated that from the pure and evil three children would be born, the protector, the gem and the sacrifice. The three would be powerful apart but unstoppable together, and the gem could only be used to bring their evil to sire if the sacrifice was willing and the protector on his side."

"However, the attacker didn't know about the youngest child, so when he came to get his gem, he went after the sacrifice, he believed that the princess was the protector and that because she had had his children she was willing and the sacrifice was the boy because he fought him willingly, that left the eldest as the gem. To save her family the eldest child went to earth willingly." Raven said softly "She eventually thought she had defeated her father, with the help of some friends, but she only managed to trap him in hell, furious with his gem he knew something had gone wrong so he broke free from his prison and went to Azarath, destroying everything, in his wrath he believed that if the protector was no more then he would get his way so he killed the princess and found a third child with the boy. He believed that because of the third child his sacrifice wasn't willing so he killed her too"

"In his fury the boy trapped his father back in his prison warding him there forever. However the boy was now an adult and had a family, when the battles began he was smart enough to send them away, he had been in the process of sending his sister away when their attacker appeared. When the battle was over he felt defeated, so he buried his mother and sister along with Azar and came to earth to find his eldest sister. After finding her he summoned his family and they moved in with some friends of hers" Falcon said softly looking at his sister.

"That's a nice story however what does that have to do with you?" Robin asked slightly confused.

"The Princess's name was Arella Roth, her attackers name was Trigon the Terrible, Together they had three children, Raven Metrion Roth, Falcon Akos Roth and Sparrow Zinthos Roth." Raven answered looking at them,

"So you were never the gem," Beast Boy spoke softly "You were never suppose to destroy Earth"

"Yeah, the real reason I can't show my emotions is because I am the sacrifice, I must always sacrifice something, my life with my family for their safety, my emotions for my powers" Raven said softly "I've been slowly changing that for years but it takes time to overcome this curse"

"Why can you show emotions around them" Starfire asked motioning towards Liluye and Falcon.

"One of the powers of an Azarathian is to calm one another's powers, it was given because when a child comes into their powers they have absolutely no control and someone can get hurt, that's what happened last night" Raven explained

"It's absolutely natural and we can't control the extent to which we subdue them but we can do it" Falcon said softly

"Shit!" Kid Flash said looking at the clock, "If we don't leave now we're going to be late for work"

"Work?" Robin spoke looking at them.

"Yeah things don't pay for themselves, I work at the local High School as an assistant physical education instructor," Wally said smirking

"And I teach as well, English as a second language to the younger children" Falcon said smiling fondly.

"I work as well but I'm on maternity leave right now, I'm an assistant High School Theatre Instructor and Liluye works as well Teaching Art to middle school students" Jinx said smirking,

"What do you do Raven?"

"Because of my powers I stay at home with Iolani and soon Sadiya, running errands and things" Raven said shrugging as she began cleaning up, "Go to work before you're late"

"Yes Mother" Liluye said sticking her tongue out at Raven as the three going to work disappeared to change quickly.

"K-Flash, you should think about at least calling Bee, she's worried for both of you" Robin said softly knowing he was defeated right now "And Raven we'll be back to visit, you may not want to be part of our team anymore but you are our friend and I'm not letting you disappear again"

"Very well, I know I can not stop you" Raven said as everyone left her and Jinx alone with two playing children.

"What are you thinking about Rave?" Jinx asked softly as they moved to do the dishes, the two children confined in the living room with toys.

"The team and how much shit Terra's going to give them once she finds out where they've been" Raven said softly looking at Jinx with a smile, "I hope next time just Star comes, we could make the boys take the kids and do some shopping for ourselves with Liluye,"

"That sounds great, you should call her" Jinx said with a distracted smile.

"What are you thinking about Jen?" Raven asked looking at her friend.

"If Wally talks to Bumble Bee, do you think she would make him leave me and come back to the team, what will everyone do if we do return" Jinx said softly as they walked into the living room together.

"Don't worry to much, Wally will never let them separate the two of you and you heard him, he won't go back to the team, I don't think Bumble Bee will care about the two of you, you've had more then enough time to prove you're evil" Raven said smirking at her

"Never evil, I just have bad luck hence the name" Jinx said smirking, Raven chuckled before leaving Jinx to watch the kids while she started on her chores.

* * *

Well there it is everyone! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	8. Telling Cyborg and Terra

Alright everyone! Here's the next chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I do not own anything...

* * *

"Well what did you find?" Cyborg asked as the three titans reentered the tower.

"A lot of things" Beast Boy said softly, "We found Raven and Kid Flash"

"They were together?" Cyborg asked looking at them surprised.

"Wow, I knew she ran off but with Kid Flash, someone is desperate" Terra said oblivious to the glares she was receiving.

"Yeah, along with a bunch of others, When we arrived Raven was holding a baby, like she'd been doing all her life"

"Should have known she was pregnant" Terra spat

"She wasn't pregnant Terra, and she isn't with Kid Flash, if you would shut up we'd get through this story a whole lot faster!" Beast Boy snapped at her glaring.

"Fine" Terra said glaring back at him.

"Any way, the door was opened by a tall dark haired guy named Falcon, turns out it was his kid coming into her powers that set off the alarms, so no danger there, but as he was talking to us Raven entered the room holding a new born infant, she spotted us and about lost control when Falcon started asking her why she was holding the infant and where someone named Iolani was, then a woman, who we later found out was Jinx, entered and inquired upon the baby in Raven's arms. She then spotted us and asked if she could get Wally, which turned out to be Kid Flash." Robin said softly, "When I told him that Bee wanted him to come back, he told us that he would never go back to the team and then I demanded that Raven return. She about lost control again until Jinx threatened her about melting her wedding picture. The Falcon guy, who we all thought was her boyfriend managed to calm her down, when the source of the disturbance came out and called Falcon daddy, By then we were all confused as hell, because they kept talking about letting someone named Liluye sleep."

"When Star asked about the two children and Jinx's new appearance they began to tell us what had happened. It turns out that Falcon is Raven's twin brother and Liluye is his wife and they have a daughter named Iolani, Jinx and Kid Flash also have a daughter named Sadiya. The call that Raven got the night she lost control informed her that her father had not been defeated as we had thought and had broken free from Hell and returned to her home and destroyed everything, Killing her mother and twin sister, whom Raven had been close to. Raven was never Trigon's Gem, she was the sacrifice,"

"Sacrifice what's that mean?" Cyborg asked wide eyed

"From what we understood, it means that in order for her sister Sparrow to become the portal Raven would have to willingly sacrifice herself" Robin said softly.

"Sacrifice as in dieing" Cyborg spoke softly

"Yes," Starfire answered softly "She's completely against returning right now but we hope to change her mind,"

"Why, leave her where she is" Terra snapped leaving the room in anger.

"So what are they doing for money? That many people in one house has to get expensive" Cyborg asked looking at them expectantly

"Well Kid Flash, who's name is Wally, is teaching P.E and Jump City High, Falcon Teaches ESL at the elementary high and Flacon's wife Liluye teaches Middle school Math, and Jinx, whose real name is Jendayi, is teaching Theatre but in currently on maternity leave, Raven is apparently a stay at home nanny because her powers are unstable." Robin said smirking.

"Wow, Raven and kids, I knew they didn't annoy her as much as she said they did and eventually she wanted one but to take care of two that's unbelievable" Cyborg said smirking. "Did you get away to contact her?"

"They had a phone and apparently the two last names in the house are West and Roth so let's see if we can find a phone number." Robin said as Cyborg nodded and pulled up the Jump City phone book on the computer screen. Meanwhile they didn't notice Terra slipping out of the Tower.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~Redshadow17


	9. Terra's Betrayal and Raven Injured!

Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: As I have said before and will say many many times again, I own nothing!

* * *

"Hey guys" Liluye spoke as she entered the house with a smile.

"Lils, your home early" Raven said smiling as she put lunch on the table for Iolani.

"Yeah the kids were going on a field trip today that was over night and I didn't sign up so I worked half the day and wanted to surprise my little princess, with coming home early" Liluye said smiling as she tickled the little girls tummy. Jinx laughed as they enjoyed the day together. After Iolani had been put down for a nap and Sadiya had fallen asleep next to the older girl, the three young adults sat around talking.

"I'm still worried about the whole Bumble Bee thing; I can't seem to get the words that Aqualad said to us that day." Jinx said softly

"Don't worry Jen, talk to Wally when he comes home tonight, you could always agree to let just Bee come over once, if she goes all psycho fight her long enough for us to pack using a few spells then we will teleport us away and we'll start again, we have enough money to start somewhere else if we need to, I mean Fal and I do have the entire Azarathian fortune that the titans don't know about" Raven said smirking.

"Rave you're a genius!" Liluye said smirking.

"I knew you were a traitorous bitch!" The three women whipped around to see Terra standing by the window. Raven glared at her. "What don't the titans know about? You've made them trust you again but I don't one bit, you're a conniving bitch out to take Beast Boy away from me! Well it won't work because you'll be dead!"

"Terra I've had plenty of time to attack the titans if I really wanted to. You're nothing but an immature child who only thinks of what she wants. I am entitled to my secrets and because I have them doesn't mean I would betray my friends" Raven spoke calmly glaring at her.

"Rave, you can't fight her, she'll pin it on you saying you attacked her" Jinx said walking forward,

"She's going to say I attacked her either way," Raven said softly glaring at Terra who now had rocks surrounding her.

"Momma?" A small voice spoke as Iolani waddled out of the room barely supporting a crying Sadiya; just then Terra attacked flinging rocks at them.

"Aw look the little brat you convinced the others isn't yours" Terra said throwing a rather large bolder at them, Liluye screamed as did Jinx but Raven was faster than Terra and a black shield was immediately over the two children who were now frightened. Terra took the opportunity to throw a bolder at Raven who didn't have time to shield herself, she was hit and hurt.

"Raven" Liluye screamed as she saw her sister-in-law hit, just then Kid Flash and Falcon entered the house.

"What is going on here" Falcon asked immediately scooping both children into his arms.

"She just started attacking after accusing Raven of a bunch of shit" Liluye spat glaring at Terra who was now fighting Jinx, "Raven wasn't going to fight her but she threw a bolder at the girls so Raven put up a shield and the bitch hit Raven while she was protecting the girls"

"I'm going to help Jen, Liluye protect the girls, Falcon heal Raven" Kid Flash said running to help his wife. The phone then began ringing. Liluye quickly picked it up.

"Hello" She asked still clutching the kids a shield placed over her.

"Um…yes this is Robin, we were there earlier, we were wondering if"

"Don't wonder we need help, we're being attacked, Raven's injured and the others aren't holding up to well" Liluye said into the phone after seeing Jinx hit again

"We'll be right there" Robin said hanging up.

* * *

"Raven's being attacked" Robin said and all the titans leapt into action.

"Wait where is friend Terra" Starfire asked looking around.

"I don't know, but we don't have time to find her" Robin said as they ran out of the tower

* * *

"Falcon, put me with the kids, the remaining members of the hive five are coming you're going to need Liluye as well," Raven said weakly Falcon nodded as he picked her up and leaned her up against a wall in the kitchen. He took Sadiya from his wife's arms and handed her to Raven before turning to his daughter.

"Lani, listen to Raven, ok and be a big girl princess," He said kissing her forehead and putting her next to Raven after the little girl nodded. Then the two leapt into battle with the others just as the hive five entered the now destroyed living room.

"You idiots! You're supposed to fight with them not with me!" Terra screamed at them glaring, not noticing the Titans entering the house.

"TITANS GO" Robin said joining the group, "Terra consider this your forced resignation"

"NO! I WILL NOT LET THAT BITCH RUIN ME" Terra screamed throwing a bolder at Raven and the two children, Raven knew that she didn't have the power to put up a shield strong enough to fend off the bolder but she could slow it down, she quickly shielded the two girls with her body and threw up the shield around herself. Falcon managed to catch Liluye, as Kid Flash managed to restrain Jinx as the bolder fell on the shield. Hitting Raven in the back, but besides the blood suddenly rushing out of her back there was a flash of swirling teal and navy light and the bolder flung back at the villains.

"Falcon get us the hell out of here!" Kid Flash spoke as Liluye forced the titans closer to them using her powers. Falcon glowed a dark navy blue and a large falcon formed around them and they disappeared. Terra began cursing.

* * *

Well there it was! Let me know what ya think!

~Redshadow17


	10. Saving Raven and Starfire's Confession

Hey everyone...sorry it's been awhile! Since I havent updated in a while I'm going to gift you with three new chapters!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing....  


* * *

The titans immediately reappeared in the common room of the tower. Cyborg acted quickly and whisked Raven upstairs to the infirmary. Jinx was immediately holding Sadiya checking her over for injury, when she was satisfied that the infant was ok she turned to Kid Flash and began crying. Like wise Liluye was doing the same with her daughter while Falcon looked torn between staying with his daughter and going to his sister.

"Momma I ok!" Iolani spoke softly looking at her mother "Aunie Rave ok too?"

"I don't know baby girl, why don't we send Daddy to check on her ok" Liluye spoke softly looking at her husband giving him a knowing look. The little girl nodded and Falcon looked some what relieved as he asked Beast Boy to show him where Cyborg took Raven.

* * *

"How is she Cy?" Beast Boy asked as they entered the room. Cyborg looked like he was just finishing up.

"She should be fine wont know anything definite for a little while, She used to much power after the first hit and the second hit almost broke her back, it's black but the bleedings stopped as far as I can tell. I did a few scans but nothing came up. We need an actual doctor, but we can't risk taking her to the hospital with Terra around." He said softly looking at the girl who was sleeping propped up on her side.

"I'll call Bruce, getting a doctor from Gothem will insure that Terra hasn't messed with them. I can't believe we were so stupid as to trust her over Raven" Robin said softly looking at the floor.

"Raven forgave you for that a long time ago, but she knew returning with Terra still in the tower put everyone in danger" Liluye spoke, entering the room with the others, the two youngest asleep in their mothers' arms. Suddenly Starfire rushed out of the room her hand over her mouth. Liluye shared a knowing look with her husband and handed her daughter to him. She stopped Robin from following her "I'll go, I think this might be a woman thing"

"Ok" Robin said slightly uneasy but Liluye's calm personality warmed over him and he let her go. The others quickly dispersed throughout the Tower, Cyborg moving to show the others where they could stay, soon only Beast Boy remained watching over Raven.

* * *

"Starfire," Liluye spoke knocking on the door. The alien girl opened it allowing the younger girl in. "Starfire are you ill"

"Not that I know of, Liluye you have been pregnant before correct" The alien girl asked softly

"Yes Starfire, I have been pregnant before, is something wrong?" Liluye asked sitting down beside her.

"I think that I am pregnant" Starfire spoke softly looking at her.

"That is wonderful news Starfire, who is the father?"

"Robin, but I am worried about telling him, on Tameran pregnancy only lasts a couple of months where here it lasts nine, I do not know how long I am to be with child, and I am worried" She said as she began to cry,

"Don't cry Starfire, I can give you a rough estimate, but we'll have to wait for Raven to awaken for a true estimate, her abilities in the medical field of magic far surpass mine" Liluye spoke smiling at her.

"Could you really, it would greatly aid me in telling Robin" Starfire spoke softly but with energy.

"Of course Starfire, now lay back" Liluye spoke softly as she pulled her magic forth. When she was finished she smiling happily, "Starfire you will be expecting your child in four months time"

"Thank you…." Starfire spoke unsure of what to call the younger girl.

"You can call me Liluye if you wish Starfire or if it is easier for you to pronounce you may call me Hawk" Liluye spoke smiling at her. Starfire nodded and hugged her.

"Will you ask Robin to come speak with me" Starfire asked nervous.

"Yeah, and don't be discouraged if he respond right away, this is a big shock and one he isn't prepared for ok, but he will come around and he will love you and your child"

"Thanks Hawk" Starfire said smiling again as the younger girl left. Liluye smiled as she quickly found Robin in the common room.

"Hey Robin right" She said entering the room.

"Yeah," He answered looking at her.

"Starfire wants to see you" She said shrugging as she walked past him and into the kitchen with Jinx was. Robin looked confused as he walked upstairs and knocked on Starfire's door, he entered as usual to see her sitting by the window, a worried look in her face.

"Star," He asked coming to sit next to her.

"Robin, I need to tell you something important but I don't know how" She said softly looking at him.

"You can tell me anything Star"

"I am going to have a child Robin, Hawk confirmed it just now," She said softly looking at him. He looked shocked but quickly snapped out of it.

"Star, before I start whose Hawk"

"Raven's brother's wife" Starfire spoke softly, Robin nodded before standing and spinning Starfire around hugging her.

"Your pregnant" He said kissing her, she smiled when the kiss ended.

"The most important news Robin is that this isn't a normal human pregnancy" She said grimly, this was the news she thought he would hate her for. "On Tameran a woman is with child only two months, however I do not know how long I will be pregnant for, Hawk was able to estimate four months but she is unsure. She said Raven will be able to tell me for sure"

"Star, this doesn't change that I am the happiest man alive right now," He said softly before pulling out a ring box, "I had planned on doing this a little later but I couldn't imagine a more perfect time, Koriand'r of Tameran will you marry me"

"Of course Robin" She said smiling as she embraced him.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	11. Enter Alfred and a Medical TeamMaybe?

Well here's the second chapter promised! Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: As per usual I don't own crap....

* * *

"So what's up with Starfire" Jinx asked looking at Liluye who was smiling knowingly

"Let's just say that Raven is going to be using her medical knowledge a lot more now" Liluye said smiling at Jinx.

"It's about time the boy wonder did something" Jinx said catching on, the two girls laughed before moving to fix dinner.

"What are you two in here laughing about" Kid Flash asked as he entered the room with Falcon.

"Starfire is pregnant" Jinx said softly as she fixed a tofu burger and a salad and handed it to Liluye, "Lils will you take this up to Beast Boy, I don't think he'll be coming down"

"That's not a problem, did you guys get work straightened out" Liluye asked looking at her husband as she took the plate.

"Yeah, we're going to try and find something around here, it's just too far of a commute" Flacon said kissing her cheek as he kept his daughter entertained. Jinx finished setting the table for dinner when Robin walked in followed by an elderly man.

"Everyone this is Alfred, he's a friend of Bruce's and will be helping us take care of Raven" Robin said

"We'll Raven's stable for now, so come eat something before you head up to work, give the poor boy up there time to eat something before he starts worrying more." Liluye said with a smile as she got another plate for him and Starfire called everyone to the table.

"Thank you, dinner was most enjoyable" Alfred said with a smile as he stood, "I will now go see what I can do about her friend."

"Thanks Alfred" Robin said softly the old man nodded and walked up stairs to check on Raven.

* * *

"Who are you" Beast Boy asked as Alfred entered the room.

"Ahh you must be Beast Boy, they told me you would be up here, my name is Alfred, I'm the doctor Robin sent for" Alfred said softly he watched as Beast Boy took a deep breath before nodded allowing the old man to get closer. He watched intently as he worked writing a few things down and feeling her back.

"How is she?" He asked when Alfred finished.

"She'll be just fine after a few moments, her back is the worst, I'll have to drain some of the blood out, but her powers have been slowly healing her, she would wake up on her own in about three weeks, however once we take care of this she'll heal a little faster and be awake but sore in about a day or so." Alfred said smiling; "Now would you do me a huge favor and get two of the girls from down stairs, I'm going to need their hands"

"Oh course" Beast Boy said after a moment of hesitation and walked down the stairs, returning a few moments with Liluye and Jinx.

"Beast Boy, why don't you go downstairs and get some sleep, I know you'll be in here all night with her but you should rest while we work," Liluye said softly looking at him. He didn't reply just looked at Raven. "Go Beast Boy, she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, if you're going to stay up with her tonight, get some sleep while we're with her"

"Alright" He said reluctantly and walked out of the room.

"Thank you my dear, now lets get started" Alfred said softly

* * *

"Where am I" Raven whispered opening her eyes slowly as she tried to sit up. She felt like she'd been hit by a bus.

"Rae you're awake" She turned her head to see Beast Boy sitting beside her still half asleep.

"Yeah, what happened?" She asked softly

"Terra got you with a rock. You took most of the hit because you had the two kids with you, don't worry they're both alright" He said looking at her.

"How long have I been out?" She asked softly

"Two days, everyone should be downstairs having breakfast if you want to go down?" He said with a smile.

"Ok" She said slowly getting off the bed, she allowed Beast Boy to help her down the stairs secret loving the way his arm felt around her waist. They entered the kitchen and Raven was greeted by her family.

"Raven, we are going out later if you want to join us, I'll heal the pain after breakfast" Liluye said smiling at her giving her the you better agree this is important look.

"Sure," Raven said rolling her eyes as she ate. After Breakfast was over the girls went to Raven's room. Raven lay on her bed while Liluye spread her healing powers over Raven's back dulling the pain considerably. "Alright what's the occasion?"

"I'm pregnant" Starfire said smiling at her friend. Raven smiled brightly hugging Starfire.

"I'm glad" She said softly

"Friend Raven, will you be up to giving me the date of my child's birth?" Starfire said softly Raven nodded and had her lay down. She allowed her powers to fall over Starfire's abdomen in a faint glow before looking at her calendar.

"You are going to give birth in exactly three months if the baby continues to grow at this rate." Raven said with a smile.

"Thank you friend Raven, I must go tell Robin" Starfire said rushing out of the room. Jinx and Liluye laughed shaking their heads.

"Someone is defiantly excited about this." Jinx said sharing a look with Liluye that only mothers could know.

"I can only hope I'm that happy with my first child" Raven said softly as she stood up "I guess we'll be shopping for baby supplies after lunch"

"Most defiantly" Liluye said as she went to find her daughter, Jen doing the same. Raven sighed and walked through the tower.

"Hey Raven," She turned to see Robin walking toward her.

"What can I do for you Robin" She asked looking at him.

"Well I've been talking to the team and we've come to agree that we need a full time medical staff on board. With your injury and Star's pregnancy, we were wondering if you, Jinx and Hawk wouldn't be our medical team, all of you seem to have plenty of experience" He said softly "And I was wondering if you would continue to be Star's doctor, I think you're the only person besides Alfred that I trust around my kid"

"I'll be Star's doctor but as for a full on medical team I'll have to talk to the other's about it, they have kids to support as well" Raven said unsure.

"We were going to ask you all to be members of our fighting team again but, Beast Boy brought up the children and Cybrog suggested the medical team because that would leave you guys here with them," Robin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We'll see Robin" Raven said softly "I'm not going to disappear right now Robin, Starfire needs me and that's enough to keep me here for now."

"Raven, I think it would kill Star and Beast Boy if you disappeared again"

"I don't have plans to, unless Bee comes after Wally and Jen, they are family now and I'll protect them as such" Raven said softly walking away from the surprised boy. Robin sighed in understanding and walked back into the main room to watch a movie with Starfire.

* * *

Well there was chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	12. Songs for a Raven and Enter Bumblebee

Well here is the last chapter promised to you for now! Hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song Gypsy by Shakira!

* * *

Raven walked up to the roof and summoned her guitar. She sat down and began strumming.

"_Broke my heart, Down the road, Spend the weekend, Sewing the pieces back on_" She began singing softly "_Crayons and dolls pass me by, Walking gets too boring, When you learn how to fly. Not the homecoming kind, Take the top off, And who knows what you might find" _

"_Won't confess all my sins, You can bet I'll try it, But I can't always win_" She sang unaware of the audience she had behind her. "_'Cause I'm a gypsy, But are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes, And wear them if they fit me, I never made agreements, Just like a gypsy, And I won't back down, 'Cause life's already hurt me, And I won't cry, I'm too young to die, If you're gonna quit me, 'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'Cause I'm a gypsy)"_

"_I can't hide, What I've done, Scars remind me, Of just how far that I've come, To whom it may concern, Only run with scissors, When you want to get hurt_" She sang allowing a single tear to fall down her face and hit the face of her guitar. "_'Cause I'm a gypsy, But are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes, And wear them if they fit me, I never made agreements, Just like a gypsy, And I won't back down, 'Cause life's already hurt me, And I won't cry, I'm too young to die, If you're gonna quit me, 'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'Cause I'm a gypsy"_

"_I said hey you, You're no fool, If you say 'NO', Ain't it just the way life goes? People fear what they don't know, Come along for the ride (Oh yeah), Come along for the ride (ooohhh), 'Cause I'm a gypsy, But are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes, And wear them if they fit me, I never made agreements, Just like a gypsy, And I won't back down, 'Cause life's already hurt me, And I won't cry, I'm too young to die, If you're gonna quit me, 'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'Cause I'm a gypsy"_ She sang softly finishing the song. She sighed playing a few more notes letting the music wash over her.

"I didn't know you could play" A voice startled her out of her peace.

"I picked it up when meditation became to hard" Raven said softly not looking at the green teen as he came to sit next to her.

"Robin's right you know" He said softly looking at her, "If you disappear again it will kill me"

"Don't say things like that Gar, you'll survive," Raven said softly looking down at her hands "You'll be fine, just like you were before."

"But I wasn't fine before! Raven, I fooled myself into believing I loved terra because I didn't believe you would ever love me, Raven my heart couldn't handle it if you left again" He said softly forcing her to look into his eyes. To see the truth reflected there.

"Gar, you'll live because you know I couldn't stay away forever" Raven said softly as she stood up and walked back inside her guitar in hand.

"_Miss independent, Miss self-sufficient, Miss keep your distance, mmmm_" She turned to see Falcon leaning against the wall.

"_Miss unafraid, Miss out of my way, Miss don't let a man interfere, no_" Jinx was leaning against the other wall neither looking at her.

"_Miss on her own, Miss almost grown, Miss never let a man help her off her throne_" Falcon sang looking at her with sad eyes.

"_So, by keeping her heart protected, She'll never, ever feel rejected, Little miss apprehensive, Said ooh, she fell in love_" Jinx said with a smirk winking at Beast Boy who looked at them shocked.

"_What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door, Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real, What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_" They sang together looking at her

"_Misguided heart, miss play it smart, Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_" Jinx sang sighing "_But she miscalculated, She didn't wanna end up jaded, And this miss decided not to miss out on true love"_

"_So, by changing a misconception, She went in a new direction, And found inside, she felt a connection, She fell in love_" Falcon said as both of them gave her a knowing look, Jinx telling her with her eyes that she was going to lose this if she didn't act on it.

"_What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door, Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real, What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)"_

"_When miss independent walked away, No time for love that came her way, She looked in the mirror and thought today, What happened to miss no longer afraid? It took some time for her to see, How beautiful love could truly be, No more talk of why can't that be me, I'm so glad I've finally seen_" Raven sang walking through the doors and locking herself in her room, Falcon and Jinx shared a knowing look as they finished up the song.

"_What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door, Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real, What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)"_ They sang walking inside as well

"_Miss independent_" Beast Boy murmured looking out over the ocean.

* * *

"Why won't you just tell him?" Jinx asked as the four girls sat around a table in the malls food court later that day. They had adopted their civilian looks and gone shopping for baby things.

"Because Jen, I can't he still loves her and I wont be a replacement" Raven said rolling her eyes. "We've been over this a million times"

"But you know that's not true Rae!" Starfire said looking at her friend "When you left he did nothing but mope around his room or sleep in front of your door. He didn't even partake in the arguing with Vic about food"

"Come on Rae, you deserve some happiness! Take the chance," Liluye said looking at Raven with the 'you're going to do it' look.

"Kori?" They turned to see a tall woman with short black hair pulled into two buns and black eyes. Her skin was dark and she wore a pair of black pants and a yellow t-shirt. Raven knew her instantly as Bee.

"Karen" Starfire said hugging the woman. Under the table Jinx grabbed Raven's hand worried. Liluye sensing her distress placed a hand on her leg, using her powers to calm her.

"Who are your friends Kori?" Bee asked confused

"This is Jen, Rae and Liluye" Starfire said introducing her to everyone, "Ladies, this is Karen"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" Bee said smiling at them before turning to Starfire "What brings you out today Kori?"

"I'm shopping for baby things, I am pregnant" Starfire said smiling "We are also browsing for wedding things; after the baby is born Dick and I will be getting married"

"I'm happy for you, has Dick or Victor found anything on Wally?" Karen asked softly as a look of realization passed on Liluye's face.

"I do not know," Starfire said after a look at Jinx's face who was sitting behind Karen.

"Oh, well it was nice running into you" Karen said waving at them all before walking away.

"Breathe Jen, breathe" Raven said to the distressed woman.

"Thank you for not saying anything Kori" Jinx said softly

"You are not ready and I understand" Starfire said with a smile as they finished up.

"You really need to talk to her soon" Raven said looking at Jinx.

"I'll talk to her if you tell him" Jinx said walking away.

"So not fair" Raven complained as they drove back to the tower

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	13. Retirement, Discussions & Bonds Revealed

Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing....and I forgot yesterday to state that I also don't own the song Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson that appears in Chapter 12!

* * *

"Hey how'd things go at the mall?" Kid Flash asked softly kissing Jinx on the cheek when she came in

"Good, we ran into Bee though" Jinx said softly picking up Sadiya and tickling her stomach.

"Did she recognize you?" He asked slightly alarmed

"No, and Star didn't say anything about us being here, I don't think she knew who any of us but Star was. Me and Raven look drastically different as Civilians and she's never met Lils before" Jinx said softly

"I need to call her soon, but I don't want to force Raven to leave again" He said sighing.

"I told Raven that we would talk to her when she told him how she really felt" Jinx said softly "She deserves happiness just like you deserve your team, Wally, we're going to have to face this sometime"

"I know love and we will let's just give them all some time, I think I'll call Bee tomorrow and let her know we're safe and that we aren't ready to face the team yet" Kid Flash said softly "On better news I got a letter from Barry today. He's retiring and giving the name Flash over to me"

"Wally this is great news" Jinx said hugging him.

"Yeah, I wrote back thanking him and telling him I was married and had a kid, I sent pictures as well." He said smiling "I miss them sometimes, my aunt is glad he's retiring though"

"Yeah I think I would be too if I wasn't a hero as well" Jinx said with a smile.

* * *

"Hey Liluye, I need to talk to you" Raven said softly walking into her brother and sister in laws room. Liluye was sitting on the bed playing with Iolani. She motioned for Raven to come sit down next to her.

"What's on your mind Rae?" She asked smiling as she tickled her daughter stomach.

"Robin asked me something the other day and I've been considering it, but the invite was for you and Jinx as well" Raven said softly. "He wants us to become his medical team, and live here permanently."

"I wouldn't mind it, it's practical, the boys can resume their crime fighting and we can stay behind and work on the tower and things. Plus it gives us an excuse to stay behind with the kids." Liluye said sighing "The decision is ultimately up to you and Jinx however, Falcon and I are your family and we will follow you anywhere, if you two are not happy here we do not have to stay"

"I was wondering if you were going to bring that up, I think it's a good idea as well, I'm just a little worried about how things will go with Wally's team" Jinx said entering the room with Sadiya. "He's calling her now, going to tell her aren't ready for a face to face meeting but that we're safe"

"Don't worry Jen, we're already being hunted by Terra, we'll survive this just like everything else," Liluye said softly "Sisters don't give up on each other"

"You still haven't told the guys about that yet have you" Raven said with a smile as they all traced the small mark on their wrists. It was a purple raven and a teal hawk intertwined in front of a black pentagram. It was small and symbolized that they were sisters by a blood pact.

"No, Falcon would flip" Liluye said smiling.

"Most defiantly" Raven said as they laughed

* * *

Well there's Chapter 13....Sorry its a bit on the short side! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	14. Feelings Revealed and a Meeting Planned

Hey Everyone, I couldn't wait so here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song I'm only Me with You by Taylor Swift  


* * *

Raven looked out over the ocean; it had been two weeks since they arrived. Two weeks of avoiding Beast Boy so that she could figure out what she was feeling. She had finally come to the conclusion that she did love him, but she didn't have the courage to tell him. She sat down on the edge of the tower and summoned her guitar to her again. She began strumming, humming a small tune.

"_Friday night beneath the stars, In a field behind your yard, You and I are painting pictures in the sky, Sometimes we don't say a thing, Just listen to the crickets sing, Everything I need is right here by my side"_ She sang softly not really caring if anyone heard her. "_And I know everything about you; I don't wanna live without you. I'm only up when you're not down., Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground, It's like no matter what I do, Well, you drive me crazy half the time, The other half I'm only trying, To let you know that what I feel is true, And I'm only me when I'm with you"_

"_Just a small-town boy and girl, Living in the crazy world, Trying to figure out what is and isn't true, And I don't try to hide my tears, My secrets or my deepest fears, Through it all nobody gets me like you do_," She sang unaware that Liluye had heard her singing and forced Beast Boy onto the roof. He stood in the door way listening to her careful not to make a sound _"And you know everything about me, you say that you can't live without me, I'm only up when you're not down, Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground, It's like no matter what I do, Well, you drive me crazy half the time, The other half I'm only trying, To let you know that what I feel is true, And I'm only me when I'm with you,"_

"_When I'm with anybody else, It's so hard to be myself, And only you can tell. That I'm only up when you're not down, Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground, It's like no matter what I do, Well, you drive me crazy half the time, The other half I'm only trying, To let you know that what I feel is true, And I'm only me, who I wanna be, Well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you, uh huh uh, yeah_" She finished after a few more moments of playing she sat the guitar aside and stared out at the sky that was now turning different shades of pink and purple. Sighing she whispered "I wish I could tell you, Gar, I just don't have the strength"

"You don't have to, I heard" He said after a few minutes. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her both content to sit in silence listening to the sounds of nature.

* * *

"Looks like we have to have this meeting with your team now" Jinx said softly as she came into the kitchen where Flash was sitting at the table with Robin. Liluye was teaching Starfire to cook and Cyborg was watching TV with Falcon.

"Why do you say that?" Flash asked looking at her surprised.

"Finally! It's about time" Liluye said catching onto what had happened.

"Glorious, Raven and Beast Boy are together yes?" Starfire asked catching on as well.

"I don't know if they're together but they've told each other how they feel at least," Jinx said fixing herself a cup of tea.

"Why don't we invite just Bee over for dinner tomorrow, we don't have to involve the whole Titans East just yet" Robin said putting his paper down.

"That sounds like a great plan" Jinx said with a sigh.

* * *

Well there it is....If i finish my homework i'll post another chapter soon! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	15. Bee's Arrival and Starfire's Worries

Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Later that evening Cybrog drove out to Titan's East to pick up Bee who was confused as to why only she was being called to the tower.

"Ok, Sparky spill, what's going on?" Bee asked looking at him confused.

"You'll see when we get there, Robin said he'd kick my ass if I told you before hand and if he didn't the new members of our team sure as hell will" Cyborg said shaking his head, "I was told I could tell you that there were people you needed to meet however"

"Well at least that gives me a purpose for being here" She said with a sigh. They arrived at the tower an hour later and Cyborg led her in. She was greeted by the sight of a Robin and Beast Boy on the game station and Starfire in the kitchen with a girl she'd never met before, the girl teaching Star to cook. Sitting in the floor by the couch was another woman she'd never met before and a woman who looked vaguely familiar to her. She realized that the three women were Star's new friends from the mall. The two women in the floor were playing with two children. The infant looked up at her and began crawling over. Bee bent over and picked her up. She looked like Kid Flash with a few minor differences.

"Aunie Rave, who's that?" The toddler asked the other woman.

"That Lani is a friend of ours" She answered picking the girl up. "Star Lils Bee's here"

"Dinner's almost done Rave, why don't you and Jen round up the men?" the woman in the kitchen with Star answered "Just leave Lani with Beast Boy or something"

"Lani go make Beast Boy lose" She said nudging the little girl toward the two on the couch. Bee watched amazed as the little girl jumped on Beast Boy causing him to swerve and Robin to cross the finish line first.

"Raven, that was so not fair!" He whined but laughed at the little girl.

"What's going on in here?" A dark haired man asked entering the room.

"Rae made Lani make me lose again" Beast Boy whined tickling the little girl

"Don't make excuses you know that you suck" Bee was shocked to see Kid Flash walk into the room.

"K-Flash" She said running to hug him after sitting the infant down "We were so worried! Is everything ok? Is Jinx still with you? Aqualad had no right to make you leave"

"Slow down Bee, I'm fine, we're fine, and It's just Flash now" He said with a laugh, "Now I think Star and Lils have prepared a nice dinner, let's eat and we'll talk"

"Sounds like a plan and introductions would be great" Bee said with a laugh as they all sat down around the table. "Ok introductions first"

"You already know me, I've just dropped my disguise, I'm Raven" The girl who had been holding the toddler spoke.

"I'm Raven's twin brother Falcon Roth" The blue haired man said giving her a smile.

"Wow I didn't know you had any living family Raven" Bee said with a smile

"Yeah, no one did" Raven answered with a nervous laugh.

"Well that's awkward! I'm Liluye, Falcon's wife and this is our daughter Iolani" the woman who had helped Starfire with dinner spoke with a smile she was now holding the toddler.

"I'm Jendayi, but that's not what you know me by" The other unknown woman in the room said softly, she was now holding the infant "and this is my daughter Sadiya"

"Jinx" Bee said putting everything together "I'm going to ask a very stupid question, is she Wally's?"

"Very much so" Jinx said softly Bee just grinned

"Well I'm proud to say welcome to the family, I don't care what Garth says, if Wally here trusts you as well as Raven then I don't see any reason not to" Bee said her smile still in place.

"Thanks, you have no idea how much that means to me" Jinx said with a smile as they finished dinner.

"Wally, you know your welcome to come back to the tower, Jinx you're welcome as well" Bee said softly "I'd really appreciate it if you did"

"Bee I can't return there, I'm not going to subject my family to Garth's idiocy. Besides my family is here" Flash said sighing as he looked over at Raven and her family who simply smiled back at him, Iolani waving. "We've lived together for what feels like forever now and I don't think we'd ever be able to leave them"

"I understand, family sticks together, and from what you've told me, you'd all be safer here with the hive and Terra after you, I'll stop by to visit soon" Bee said as she waved good bye "Alright Sparky let's get outta here I have a certain fish boys ass to kick"

"As you wish" Cyborg said rolling his eyes.

"Well that went well" Raven said smirking at Jinx

"Yeah, I'm glad she didn't go ballistic on us, I don't think I could've taken it," Jinx said with a heavy sigh as the four women sat around the kitchen table, the men playing video games and the children in bed.

"We wouldn't have let her hurt you" Liluye said softly "We're sisters, and sisters stick together."

"I am worried friends" Starfire said softly looking at her hands.

"What's wrong Star?" Raven asked softly, Starfire gave her a small smile, still amazed at how open Raven was around the other two Azarathians.

"I worry that I am not ready for a child, what if I am a bad mother" Starfire asked softly looking at them.

"Starfire, that is nothing to worry about, you have two other mothers in the tower with you, and Raven is amazing with children," Liluye said softly laying a gentle hand on her arm.

"And you have Robin to help you, you aren't doing this alone" Jinx said with a smile as well.

"And Star you will be an amazing mother, you've always wanted this and you've prepared for it" Raven said softly.

"Thank you friends" Starfire said her smile returned.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

~Redshadow17


	16. THe Baby

Well Here's Chapter 16....Hehehe we get to hear all about Starfire's baby in this one! Hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I dont own anything....well except the baby!

* * *

"How is the baby Raven?" Robin asked two months later as Raven checked Starfire over.

"Good she should deliver soon, the baby's sped up it's growth, do you want to know the gender, all that's left of the nursery Cyborg made Star's room into is paint and gender based things" Raven said as she began putting everything away.

"How about it Star, do you want to know," Robin asked looking at Starfire happily.

"If you wish to know, then I do as well" Starfire said with a smile. Robin nodded to Raven who placed her hand over Starfire's stomach.

"Congratulations you're having a boy" She said with a small smile before leaving the two alone to discuss names and things.

"Star do you mind if I named our son?" Robin asked looking at his fiancé.

"What is it you wish to name him?" Starfire asked curious

"Wyatt Johan Grayson" Robin said softly "After my brother and father"

"I like it, but if we have a girl in the future would you allow me to name her?" Starfire said softly "I already have a name in mind"

"What would that be" Robin asked slightly afraid it would be something weird and off the wall.

"Myla Lunette, after my parents" She said softly Robin smiled

"I like that" Robin said smiling at her.

* * *

"Come on Star, one more push" Raven said softly, all the girls were in the room as they worked together to bring the newest member of the Titan family into the world. Jinx was holding Starfire's hand and wiping the sweat from her brow while Liluye flew around the room helping Raven, who was delivering the baby. The men were hanging about in the hall way trying to calm Robin down. Halfway through Bee flew in.

"Sorry I'm late girls, Sparky refused to drive any faster, where can I help?" She asked softly

"Relieve Jinx of hand holding before I have to heal a broken hand" Liluye said "Jinx stretch your hand and help me prepare the cleaning station."

"Alright here he comes" Raven said smiling as she directed Starfire to push one more time. As she did the room was filled up with the sound of an infant crying. Liluye immediately flew him away to clean while Raven finished up. She then let Jinx finish cleaning up Starfire and helped Liluye wrap the baby. She then brought him over to Starfire. "He's beautiful Star"

"Amazing" She whispered taking the infant into her arms. She had been practicing with Sadiya so knew what to do.

"Do you and Robin have a name picked out Star" Bee asked pulling out the birth certificate.

"Wyatt Johan" Star said smiling at him. The infant had tuffs of black hair and bright green eyes, his skin was tanned, a perfect mix between his father's and his mother's.

"Go to sleep Starfire, I'm going to show him to the men, I'll wake you when it's time to feed him" Raven said taking the infant from Starfire. The women walked about the room cleaning everything up. Raven walked out of the room holding the bundled infant.

"Gentlemen, I present to you Wyatt Johan Grayson, he's 18 inches long and five pounds five ounces" Raven said with a smile as she put the infant in Robin's arms, showing him how to hold his son.

"Congrats Rob," Cyborg said slapping the man on his back.

"It feels good doesn't it" Falcon said with a small smile.

* * *

There it is everyone! I hope you Enjoyed! And just to clear some things up....I decided to add some people to Robin's past and after some research on Starfire's parents i choose the names that were as close as I could get...and for the few critics out there who believe that babies aren't born with hair.......you are wrong some are lol I was!

~Redshadow17


	17. Raven's Story and SUPERNANNY RAVEN!

Hey Everyone! Here's Chapter 17! We get to see Some Rae/BB fluff in this chapter! Nothing serious but hey I like it! Anyway.....Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The next few weeks were quite noisy with the new born infant in the house. Robin had his hands full helping Starfire, learning how to properly care for little Wyatt and fight crime with the other guys. Bee had been staying with them to help out and everyone was glad for the extra hands in the tower. Raven sighed as she sat at the table holding her cup of hot tea. It was one in the morning and everyone was finally asleep. Wyatt lay in the bassinet they had placed in the corner of the kitchen fast asleep. She had taken him for a few hours so Starfire and Robin could sleep.

"Finally asleep" a masculine voice spoke quietly from behind her as Beast Boy sat down next to her.

"Yeah, for about another hour" She said back taking a sip of tea. They sat in silence for a while before another cry rang out through the tower. "Damn, that's Sadiya"

"I'll get her, she's in Terra's old room with Iolani right" Beast Boy said Halfway out the room as a cheetah before she could answer. Raven sighed as the cries quieted and Beast Boy entered with her in his arms. "um, I think she's in need of a change, however, I don't know where you girls have stashed her diapers"

"There's some in the bathroom under the sink" Raven said using her powers to bring them to her. She watched slightly amazed and slightly love struck as he changed the dirty diaper on his own. "Where did you learn to change diapers?"

"My cousin Matt married just before I joined the titans and I stayed with him. They had a daughter while I was there and I helped take care of her, they named her Marie after my mom" Beast Boy said with a smile as he held Sadiya.

"That's sweat." Raven said with a smile as she worked on fixing a bottle for the both infants.

"Where did you learn to take care of infants so well?" Beast Boy asked softly.

"I've had several opportunities to learn" Raven said after a little hesitation.

"It's ok Rae you can tell me"

"I've never really told anyone before, Falcon knows but that's about it." Raven said sitting back down with both bottles. "When Falcon, Sparrow and I were ten, mom had another son, Hawk. I helped her take care of him because Falcon was always in training and Sparrow was more artistic and in her own world most of the time. He got sick when he was four, and we couldn't save him"

"I'm sorry Rae," Beast Boy said burping Sadiya before laying her next to Wyatt to fall back asleep. "What was your other opportunity?"

"My own daughter, I was raped when I was fourteen and got pregnant. I had Dove a few months later. She was the most beautiful little girl I think I've ever seen, but Trigon decided that since I wouldn't be his portal she would. He took her from me when she was a year old and attempted the spell, the power was too much for her, it killed her" Raven said a tear falling down her face. Beast Boy hugged her letting her cry.

"I'm sorry Rae, you shouldn't have had to go through that" Beast Boy said softly

"Thanks Gar" She said softly using his real name, neither pulled away from their embrace, both content for at least a while.

"Rae, will you go out with me this weekend?" He asked looking at her with a smile.

"I'd love to" She said smiling at him. "You should get back to bed, the crime wont stop just because you didn't get enough sleep"

"Very true" He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing out of the room. Raven sighed and summoned her book.

"Rave, have you been here all night" Jinx asked walking into the kitchen to see Raven reading, a pan of sausage frying behind her, as well as several bowls of breakfast foods sat on the counter waiting to be prepared.

"Yeah, Sadi woke up during the night too, she's with Wyatt in the bassinet don't wake them up" Raven said taking another sip of tea "I started breakfast when the sausage gets done I'll finish everything up"

"Someone's on super nanny mode" Liluye spoke as she entered the room, sitting a wide awake Iolani in the highchair.

"Morning Friends, Raven I hope Wyatt didn't keep you up all night and I greatly thank you for taking him for the evening and letting me and Robin sleep."

"Star, you're welcome" Raven said with a smile, "What are all of you doing today?"

"Well our super nanny, Liluye and I are going to go down to the local school and see about getting some volunteer work in our departments," Jinx said with a laugh as they all sat at the table and watched Raven work on breakfast.

"Something smells good" Cyborg said as he and Bee walked into the room, followed by Robin and Falcon.

"I trust since Rae's cooking there's some tofu for me" Beast Boy spoke as he entered the room. The titans had long since gotten used to Raven doing most of the chores as everyone prepared for their day, but Bee had not.

"Is there anything I can help you with Raven, I feel kind of bad because your doing all the chores" Bee said softly still quite amazed.

"If you want you can help me and the other girls do the cleaning later this afternoon when the kids go to bed, until then I've got this covered" Raven said finishing the dishes.

"Don't feel rejected Bee, Raven's our super nanny, she's like a robot" Liluye said with a smile as she just jumped in and began helping "She doesn't accept help so you just have to jump in and do it"

"You get use to it after a while and it just comes naturally after a while" Jinx said jumping into help as well by putting away the clean dishes.

"In that case hand me that rag" Bee said with a laugh as she began to wipe down the tables and counter tops. In the matter of minutes everything was cleaned and taken care of. They almost missed the alarm going off in the main room and the men leaving.

* * *

Hehehehe.....More of Raven's past....and some of Beast Boys! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	18. Retirement for The Titans

Hey Everyone! In Celebration of the fact that I actually finished all my homework the day before its due we will all get another chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Two hours passed and the men still hadn't returned. They were about to send Bee, Jinx and Liluye after them when they all came stumbling in. Raven began shouting orders and soon they were all in the medial wing and being treated. Falcon was the first to wake up, almost a week later.

"Falcon what happened?" Raven asked softly not alerting the others to the fact that he was awake yet.

"The hive and Terra," Falcon said slowly "We've defeated them, Beast Boy took down Terra, he killed her and the hive has been locked away. It's over and done with"

"So we're safe?" Raven said softly

"Safe and I'm retiring" Robin said waking up as well.

"Why do you say that?" Raven asked with a small laugh.

"Because, I though I was going to die, that Terra was going to kill me and my son was never going to know who I was, I'm retiring after tomorrow," Robin said with a sad smile

"If your retiring Robin so are we" The other guys said coming out of their induced sleep.

"We'll talk to the mayor in the morning, I know someone who would be willing to come in and take our place, and I'm going to contact Bruce as well, I want us to be able to go to school if we want so that we can continue to live in the tower and support ourselves" Robin said softly.

"That's a good idea" Raven said softly with a nod "But I think we all need to talk about this to our families, this is something big,"

"That's true," Cyborg said softly as Raven gave them all the all clear to move around but not over do it. She walked up to the roof and looked out at the ocean surrounding their island.

"What are you thinking about?" Beast Boy asked looking at her.

"If the team retires, will we all stay together, I lost you all once because of Terra, and I don't want to lose everyone again" Raven said softly "I don't know if I can handle it again"

"Rae, if everyone else leaves, I want you to know that I won't" he said putting his arm around her waist.

* * *

Later that night they all sat down in the main room together to discuss their futures. Raven felt slightly better than she had this morning, Beast Boys promise still on her mind.

"The boys and I have talked about this some in the past and we have all recently brought it up together, Star and I wanted you to know that whatever everyone finally decides, we will be retiring as heroes and attending college together." Robin said softly looking at all of their friends. Starfire sat next to him holding Wyatt in her arms.

"Recently I have returned to fighting crime to help everyone here, however, Jen and I have decided that being superheroes is not a wise decision while trying to raise a family, we as well will be retiring." Flash said wrapping his arm around Jinx's waist.

"Falcon and I agree to living a normal life here on earth. We aren't much into secret identities" Liluye said with a small smile.

"Bee and I have an announcement to make, before we tell you what we've decided on doing. We are now officially together" Cyborg said he was sitting next to Bumblebee.

"We have decided that a normal life sounds refreshing and after listing out the pros and cons have realized that we can always return to crime fighting if we wished" Bee finished for him. Everyone congratulated them quickly before looking at Raven and Beast Boy.

"I retired when I left," Raven said simply and they all nodded in understanding.

"I'm ready to call it quits as well" Beast Boy said softly "But where are we suppose to live, or get money however?"

"I called Bruce today and he says that there is enough money in the Wayne vaults to put us all through school five times over, he says that he will also buy the tower but we must all make it appear that we have left and come back as citizens so that no one attacks the tower thinking that we still live here. He has also informed me that while he wants us to try and find work he will help support us since there are children in the house" Robin said looking at everyone.

"So you want us to stay in the tower?" Cyborg asked amazed

"I've lived with all of you for years now; we're not only a team, but a family as well." Robin said looking at them, "Besides, I don't think I could ever move back in with Bruce"

"Amen to that one" Cybrog said making everyone laugh

* * *

Well there it is....then end of the titans as we know it...but not the end of the story! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	19. Meeting Again and Future Plans

Hey Everyone! Here's the next Chapter! Sorry to disapoint those who thought Terra should've done something bigger! I'm horrible at fight scenes and was semi sick when i wrote that chapter! Now I'm just to lazy to go back and try and write another scene! So just use your imagination on what she did! So please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual

* * *

The next day the Titan's made a formal statement, while Bee informed her team that she was leaving and appointed a new leader. Afterwards they packed up and left the tower, everyone going separate ways. Bruce was paying for them to live in separate hotels for two days while he pretended to turn their tower into a boarding house with Cyborg's help. They had decided that everyone would have their own floor and that the top of the T would be the main area like it was now. When they were finished everyone made their way back to the tower using normal means of transportation. Robin was the first to arrive, pulling the red sports car to a stop at the dock to await the ferry that would take them across. Starfire sat in the passenger seat, Wyatt strapped safely into the back seat sound asleep. Robin had changed out of his traffic light inspired costume and now wore black pants, a black button up shirt an a white jacket. His mask had been replaced with sunglasses and his hair was styled like it had been during Trouble in Tokyo. Starfire's hair was the same vibrant red, though slightly shorter, her eyes looked normal and her skin was no longer orange. She wore a magenta dress that ended where her skirt had before, the sleeves came to her elbows and there was a dark gray band around her waist. A gray head band was in her hair as well and she wore silver heels.

The next to arrive was a now completely normal looking version of the T-car. Bee was the first to step out. Her hair was down in a side ponytail instead of her two buns and she was wearing a holographic ring to hide her wings. She wore a pair of black leggings with a yellow tunic shirt and a black vest. Bright yellow boots that reached her mid calf adorned her feet and a pair of black and yellow sunglasses sat atop her head. Cyborg stepped out of the car next. He had his holographic ring on as well hiding his metal parts. He wore a pair of greased up jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue and white letterman jacket with the name Stone on the back.

A motorcycle pulled up next and the man riding pulled off his helmet. He had blonde hair that was spiked and piercing green eyes. His skin was tanned and he wore a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt with some comic book design on it and a green jacket. He smiled at them and waved showing off the holographic ring, letting them know it was Beast Boy. Another sports car drove up behind them followed swiftly by another motorcycle. Falcon stepped out of the black sports car. His hair was now completely black and slightly shorter than before. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a blue button up shirt, his blazer thrown over his shoulder. Liluye appeared next holding Iolani. She wore a simple black skirt and a teal halter top with teal heels. Her long blonde hair now completely void of teal and pulled into a ponytail. She looked stunning. However what stepped off the motorcycle amazed everyone. She had long black hair and amethyst eyes, her skin pale. She wore a dress that reached a few inches above her knees and clung to her figure, the top was a high peephole halter. It was black in color with a pair of dark purple stilettos that laced all the way up to her knees.

"Wow Rave, that's new" Liluye said with a smile.

"I went shopping yesterday and picked it up" Raven said shrugging,

"It is wonderful to meet all of you, my name is Kori Grayson" Starfire said giving them all a large grin she was now holding little Wyatt who was wearing a black onsie with the words chicks dig me in white and a pair of black pants. "And this is my fiancé Richard and our son Wyatt"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Liluye Roth, this is my husband Falcon and our daughter Iolani" Liluye said with a smile, Iolani was wearing a pink collared dress with white sandals and a pink bow in her black hair.

"Karen Beecher" Bee said with a smile.

"Victor Stone" Cyborg introduced himself.

"I'm Garfield Logan, but please call me Gar" Beast Boy said with a smile.

"And I'm Raven Roth" Raven said as the ferry stopped. They all drove their vehicles on and floated across the small strip of ocean to their island.

* * *

"So what are everyone's plans, out of curiosity?" Victor asked as they gathered in the main room.

"Well since Lils and I don't have a back ground in earth schooling, it's impossible for us to get into college, however Bruce was able to forge some documents and we're taking our tests in a few weeks. Mine will allow me to start work with Lucius inside Wayne Enterprises" Flacon said taking the cup of tea Raven offered him.

"Mine will give me my license, I'm going to start work as a kindergarten teacher at Jump City Elementary" Liluye said with a small smile taking her own glass of tea.

"I'm going to law school in the fall" Richard said sighing

"And I will be attending school for nursing, Bruce is forging my documents as well" Kori said with a smile.

"We're going to finish school to be teachers as well, mine in theatre and Wally's in physical ed." Jendayi said with a smile as she tickled Sadiya's stomach.

"I'm getting my medical license with the help of Bruce, but I'm not going into the field, I will continue to take care of the kids and be all of our general physician but now my stuff will actually count." Raven said shrugging "And I can purchase the medical supplies I need."

"I'm considering veterinary science but I haven't decided yet" Gar said shrugging. "I figured I'd take a few different courses and see what I like"

"That's a good plan," Raven said nodding "Kori would you like to help me around here when you get your degree, I wont be much of a doctor if I don't have a nurse"

"I'd love to Raven" Kori said with a smile as they decided to go to bed for the night.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	20. The Years Keep Passing By

Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's kinda short! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing as it has always been!

* * *

The next year flew by with everyone set on their careers. Liluye and Falcon found out they were having another child, and Karen and Victor announced their plan to be married. Raven was helping Kori with her degree and studying for her license test. She was in a two year program and was almost finished. Gar had finally gotten the courage to ask Raven out and they were now an official couple.

"Raven, will you tell us what it is?" Liluye asked she was sitting on the examination table with Falcon beside her. Raven nodded and allowed her powers to flow out over her. After pulling them back in she looked up at them.

"Looks like the boys lost their argument, it's a boy" Raven said smirking.

"Little Gavin Roth" Liluye said trying out the name they'd been talking about "I like it, what do you think Fal?"

"Much better than Shae" He said kissing his wife as Raven laughed.

"Thanks Raven" Liluye said as they leaved. Raven nodded and began cleaning up when Kori floated in holding Wyatt and Sadiya, both were one. Raven took Sadiya from her friend and smiled at Liluye who picked Iolani up; the little girl was three and loved the fact that she was having a little brother on the way.

"Raven, do you think I'm ready for my test next week" Kori asked as they played with the two toddlers.

* * *

"Come on Lils, your almost there" Raven said softly, it had been months and Liluye was giving birth. Starfire had passed her exam and discovered that she was pregnant again but it was to early to tell the gender. Raven would know in a week and the baby would be due a month after Wyatt turned two. The girls were once again in the room but this time only Kori was helping. Jendayi and Karen were comforting Liluye. With another push, the infant was brought into this world, he didn't cry, simply looked around and smiled at everything. Raven handed him to Kori who cleaned him off and brought him back over.

"Liluye, your son," Raven said placing the infant in her arms.

"Is it normal for him not to cry, even Iolani cried" Liluye said worried.

"Yes, Mother said neither I nor Falcon cried when we were born" Raven said softly as she took him back into her arms and asked Liluye to get some sleep. She then walked out of the room to present the infant to the rest of their family and his father. Falcon then named him, Gavin Akos Roth.

* * *

"You look amazing Karen" Kori said with a smile. Karen was standing in the center of the room in a beautiful white dress with a yellow ribbon around her waist. She had yellow flowers in her hair. The three women were dressed in pale blue dresses and Iolani, who would be the flower girl, was dressed in a pale yellow dress. Wyatt and Sadiya were now two and would be the ring bearers. Kori had recently given birth to twin girls, Myla Lunette Grayson and Mary Ryann Grayson. Bruce was sitting in the audience with the rest of the justice league and a few other super heroes, the children with them.

"Alright, let's get this thing going" Karen said smiling as they all lined up. The wedding was simple and over fairly quickly seeing as most of the guests were superheroes and were needed in their respective cities. After the reception they saw the two off and went back to the tower with their children.

* * *

Well there it is! Another baby, and a wedding! Hope you Enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	21. Raven's Problem and All Around Happiness

Hey Everyone! Finals are over and I'm home for the summer so in celebration here's a chapter! Hope you Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing as it's been the entire story

* * *

"Raven, come out please! What's wrong?" Gar said as he stood outside Raven's bedroom door. Seeing as they were the only two singles left when they moved in they were placed on the same floor. Now that they were a couple they'd been staying in Gar's now clean room. He sighed defeated and walked to the elevator taking it up to the main room.

"What's wrong Gar" Liluye asked, she and Jendayi were sitting in the kitchen taking a break from their napping children. Starfire was asleep on the couch a twin on either side of her. Wyatt was in Richard's arms as he watched TV.

"Rae won't come out of her room, normally I would just go in but she's been acting funny all week. I mean yesterday she about blasted me out of the tower for asking if she'd seen my Mario shirt" Gar said putting his head in his hands sitting at the table. Liluye and Jendayi looked at each other surprised.

"Gar, let us try" Liluye said softly leaving the room followed by Jendayi. They walked up to Raven's room and after knocking and not receiving a reply Liluye fazed them in. they were shocked to see Raven sobbing in the center of the bed something clutched in her hands. They immediately had her in an embrace, whispering soothing things to her.

"Rave, oh my sister, what happened to you" Liluye asked running her fingers through Raven's hair. Jendayi ran her fingers over the mark on her wrist and rubbed her back soothingly. Raven continued to sob but dropped what was in her hand to Jendayi.

"Oh Rave" She said shocked. The object was a pregnancy test that read positive "Don't worry Rave, it could be a false read"

"My sixth" Raven said after the sobs quieted a bit. "Oh Lils, Jen, what am I going to do!"

"Shhh, it's Gar's right" Liluye said softly Raven nodded "Good, then you have nothing to worry about, you will be an excellent mother and he will be an terrific father"

"But he's still in school, he doesn't want kids!" Raven sobbed "and the minute he sees me he's going to know"

"Shh, Rave, calm down, we'll help you through this" Jendayi said softly as Liluye rocked her back and forth. After a while and a little help from Liluye's powers they got Raven to sleep.

"We have to get Gar into the room" Jendayi said softly as they left.

"Let me do some digging in his mind first. She's right, he'll know" Liluye said as they walked upstairs, Jendayi to her room to take a short nap and check on her napping daughter and Liluye to spy on Gar. She smiled after a few minutes of probing his mind after watching him pick up little Mary as she began crying and comfort her so Kori could sleep for a few minutes more.

"Is she ok" Gar asked seeing her enter the room.

"She's sleeping now has been for about an hour or so, why don't you go down and let her know I'm going to start dinner soon if she wants to help" Liluye said smiling at him, being careful not to tell any lies because he could smell it.

"Alright" He said leaving the room, he changed into a fly and squeezed under the door. After changing back he looked at her tear stained face and his heart clenched. That's when he smelled it, the change he'd only smelled three times. Once when he was young before his mother told him she was going to have another baby, and again when Kori and Liluye and gotten pregnant. His eyes widened a bit as he slowly approached her. As if sensing him, her eyes fluttered open before becoming scared.

"Gar" She started a bit panicky, he sighed and pulled her into an embrace

"Why haven't you told me Rae" He asked softly looking at her shocked face.

"You said you wanted to finish school, get settled, I thought you'd want to live life, hell Gar we're only twenty" Raven said a new wave of tears coming.

"Come on Rae, I want kids more than anything, I can still finish school and settle down, and live life, come on Rae, we were superheroes! How much more living do you need" Gar said looking at her "I know your scared Rae, but I'm not going anywhere and our baby is going to be alright"

"That's not what scares me Gar, what scares me is that there isn't just one, there's two" Raven said her voice barely a whisper

"Are you sure" Gar asked looking almost hopeful "How can you tell"

"My powers, there are two energy sources besides my own, and I can feel two heart beats" Raven said softly thinking he was going to leave. What he did shocked her; he picked her up and spun her around.

"Is it too early to know gender" He asked looking hopeful

"Yeah, I'll know in about a week" Raven said with a smile as well. Gar kissed her before releasing her. He smiled down at her and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Marry Me Rae," he pulled the ring out of his pocket, never once releasing her.

"Yes" She breathed slipping the ring on her finger. He smiled brightly and grabbed her hand.

"Come on we have to go tell everyone else" He said looking very much like a kid at Christmas.

"Gar, let's wait until Vic and Karen get back tonight" Raven said with a smile as well, he looked a bit disappointed before brightening back up again.

"I guess your right"

* * *

"Hey everyone, we're home" Victor called through the main room. Everyone was milling around the large area waved at them.

"So what's everyone been doing while we were away" Karen asked before she was tackled by Iolani and Sadiya and Wyatt jumped on Victor's back.

"Hey now" Victor said putting Wyatt on his back.

"Aunt Karen, Mommy and Aunt Kori took us dress shopping and then Aunt Raven and Aunt Liluye helped us make cookies for our tea party!" Iolani said smiling brightly as Sadiya nodded along.

"That sounds amazing" Karen said with a smile.

"And Daddy's been showing me ninja moves! Uncle Vic is daddy a ninja?" Wyatt asked mispronouncing a few words as all two year olds do.

"I think your dads as close as they come Wy" Victor said with a smile.

"Hey everyone, we've got something we need to tell you" Gar said smiling brightly "We're getting married"

"And" Raven said before everyone could start their congratulations "I'm pregnant"

"With twins" Gar said finishing up leaving everyone shocked.

"So more babies" Iolani asked first breaking the silence.

"Yes Lani, more babies" Raven said with a smile as the little girl cheered.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope everything was enjoyable!

~Redshadow17


	22. The Arrival of Malo, Marcus and Wren

And another chapter for my lovely readers! It's almost the last one....so sad...any way enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Months later, Raven was now waddling around the house doing minor chores while Starfire picked up most of what Raven use to do. The others were coming home earlier as well to help with their own children so that Raven could take a break. The unusual family now sat around the table at dinner.

"Everyone, Victor and I have an announcement, as you know we went to the doctor a few months ago about children, but we never told anyone what he said. Neither I nor Victor can have children. Since the news hit us we've been searching for an agency to let us adopt, and a child who would fit into our family" Karen said softly

"We've found him, he's a year old, his parents were apparently super villains who didn't want him, we've discussed this and have decided though we have the resources we aren't going to find out who his parents are. We get to pick him up at the end of the week," Victor said with a large smile.

"That's wonderful" Kori said hugging them both,

* * *

The end of the week came quickly and everyone waited in anticipation for Victor and Karen to return. Raven smiled as she ran her hand across her round stomach, in just a few short months she would give birth.

"We're home" Victor's voice broke her out of her thoughts as everyone gathered to meet their newest family member. The children all waiting to exicted to sit still. They entered with the little boy sitting in Karen's arms. His skin was dark, as was his hair and eyes. He looked around curiously and smiled at everyone.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet our son Malo Silas Stone" Karen said with a smile as she sat the baby down on the floor and let the children interact with him. He giggled at the faces the older kids made at him and poked the Myla curiously as she was younger than him, and then poked Mary as well causing her to cry which scared him and caused the adults to laugh as Kori picked up her infant daughter.

* * *

"LILUYE!" Raven screamed looking at the puddle of water beneath her. Liluye, Kori, Jendayi and Karen were in the room immediately and the door was locked as they began their routine. It took longer than they had anticipated and Liluye was afraid they were going to lose one if not both the twins if they didn't hurry, the twins were already two months early. After eleven hours of labor the first twin was brought into this world and Kori immediately had the babe cleaned and wrapped in a blanket as Jendayi watched for signs of trouble. Five minutes later the second baby was born and cleaned, both were having minor breathing issues so Liluye let Kori finish the birthing and used here powers to heal the twins lungs. They were brought over to Raven to see.

"Congrats Rave, your first born a son and your second a girl" Liluye said softly

"Will you bring Gar in, we haven't decided on names" Raven said softly as Liluye used her powers to heal Raven completely so she could walk if she chose too.

"Sure" Liluye said as the girls left the room sending Gar in. He smiled at the babies before kissing Raven's forehead.

"I wanted to name them after my parents if it was alright with you, but my mother's name is Marie and we already have a Mary, so I thought it would be to confusing" He said softly with a sigh.

"What about Wren or Ryder?" Raven asked softly looking at him.

"I like Wren, but what about Marcus, after my dad" he said softly

"Marcus Ryder Logan, I like it" Raven said letting him hold their daughter.

"Louise" He said softly looking at her, Raven looked at him confused.

"Just before my parent's died, they had another child, Louise Logan" he said softly

"Then her name will be Wren Louise Logan" Raven said softly running her fingers over the baby's cheek. Together the new parents presented their children to their family

* * *

Well there it is everyone! Hope you Enjoyed the chapter!

~Redshadow17


	23. Passing of the Torch

Hey Everyone! Before I get started I need to have a small rant! I wont mention names but I got a very nasty, very long flame today that I really didn't appreiciate. I would just like to say that:

1. If you don't like my pairing DON'T READ MY STORY!

2. If you don't like how I portray the characters, DON'T READ MY STORY!

3. This is FAN FICTION! That means that as a FAN I can change any of the facts that I want to to make MY STORY flow the way that I want it to! If you don't like it DON'T READ MY STORY!

Alright now that that's done, I'm going to update the last offical chapter of my story for the wonderous readers who enjoy my work! So please Enjoy the last chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing as it has been the entire story.

* * *

"Alright everyone, settle down," Liluye said smiling at their excited teens. The former titans had decided that their children were ready to become the next generation of teen titans. They had gotten together while everyone was asleep and designed their children's code names and costumes. After Raven had had them made they decided to pull out their own costumes and pass on their communicators to their children.

"Ok we'll start" Falcon said standing with Liluye, each held a box, their communicators in hand. Iolani and Gavin stood before them, both shifting with anticipation. Iolani had her disguise dropped so her long black hair had blue tips, a mix of her mother's and fathers and her blue eyes swirled with teal. Her skin was slightly gray and she had grown into a beautiful sixteen year old girl. Gavin stood beside his sister, he was now thirteen. He had blonde hair with blue tips and the same blue eyes as his sister.

"Iolani, we are glad to present you with your new name, Blackhawk" Liluye said smiling as she opened her box. The outfit was a simple black dress that reached just above her knees with Navy boots that came up to her knees and navy blue fingerless gloves as well as a black and navy mask. A silver and Navy hawk was printed on the bottom right side of her dress.

"Gavin, we are also proud to present you with your new name, Mage" Falcon said opening the box in his hands to reveal a teal blue outfit with a black falcon on the chest. He also had short black boots. Liluye and Falcon also presented their children with their own communicators. Jendayi and Wally stood up next, Jendayi with a box in her hands and Wally with his communicator.

"Sadiya, I was never a titan but your father was, so we present his communicator to you, I also decided to give you a version of my name. Your name is now Karma" Jendayi said smiling at her daughter. Sadiya looked beautiful now at age fourteen. Her short hair was a very dark brownish red with pink highlights and her eyes still a bright violet color giving her a very punk look. She smiled brightly at the outfit. A white skirt and long sleeve shirt with pinkish purple leggings and white boots.

"Alright Malo, your father and I are proud that you've become who you are today, and we are presenting you with the name Wasp" Karen said presenting her son with his own costume. A dark maroon suit with black shoes and gloves, a black silhouette of a wasp on his chest.

"Wyatt, you've been training with me since you could walk," Richard said standing by his son, who looked almost identical to him with the exception of his bright green eyes. He was fourteen now and sadly hadn't inherited his mother's powers like his sisters had. Richard opened the box to reveal a solid black suit much like a ninja's "Welcome to the team Phantom"

"Wow dad" Wyatt said running his hands over the thin material of his suit. Kori stood up next and motioned her daughters over. Both girls, now twelve, looked identical with long red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Mary your name is now Frostbite and Myla yours is Emberstrike" Kori said handing them each a box to open. Mary's suit was a frosty blue skirt and top much like her mother's old costume with white shoes while Myla's suit was a firey red color in the same style with gold shoes.

"Thanks mom" they chorused smiling

"Marcus, you inherited my powers and so we decided that you should get a slightly cooler name than Beast Boy, though it took us forever to agree, but we finally did, Shifter" Beast Boy said smiling at his now twelve year old son. Marcus had inherited his mother's purplish black hair and his father's green eyes, his skin was a grayish olive color which actually worked for him. He opened the box in his father's hands to find a pair of black cargo pants and a dark green tank top with a matching black jacket. He also had combat boots. "We figured you'd rather have something that worked for everyday life as well as was comfortable"

"Thanks" Marcus said with a small smile as his sister stood to greet their mother. They were like the yin and yang in looks, where Mary and Myla were the yin and yang in personality. Wren had their father's blonde hair though it had purple tips and their mother's amethyst eyes.

"Wren, we decided that we had to have one bird name in the bunch, since we've always had one, so your name will be Sparrow" Raven said with a smile, she knew Sparrow's were her daughter's favorite bird and it honored her own sister whom Trigon had killed. She opened the box in her hands to reveal a short black plaid skirt and a long sleeve dark purple top with a golden sparrow in flight on her stomach. It also had dark purple combat boots and black fingerless cloves.

"One question" Iolani said after the kids had all changed into their new costumes.

"Alright" Victor said looking at them.

"Whose team leader?" She asked looking at them seriously.

"Well we thought long and hard about it" Raven started

"And while we all had our biased opinions" Kori said looking at her children

"Richard came up with a valid point, you all have your strengths and your weaknesses" Jendayi said as well

"And us picking a team leader would only cause the rest of you to feel like we didn't believe in you." Karen said smiling at Malo, who had fairly low self esteem to begin with.

"So we called in a few observers to decide" Liluye said with a smirk.

"They decided that Sadiya will be your team leader with Iolani as second in command" Richard finished smiling at Sadiya who beamed, just then the alarm went off.

"It's Oozeclay, whoever that is" Malo said looking at the large computer screen he'd been learning to use.

"Well go on say it" Robin said looking at Sadiya who grinned widely

"TITANS GO" She called as they all flew out the tower leaving their parents behind.

* * *

Well That's All Folks! Hope you Enjoyed my story, hopefully I'll have a new one up and running before the end of the summer!

~Redshadow17


	24. Thank Yous Not an actuall Chapter

I would like to take this moment to do what I forgot when I finished this story, and that is respond to the last remaining reviews that I got and thank everyone who reviewed, so without further ado thank you to the following:

AngelEtty-Your review on the flame made my entire day better, thank you, actually all your reviews made me smile. You were always so interested in my story and its reviewers like you that make me want to continue my story regardless of how many reviews I'm getting.

Lexy66-To answer your question about if I'm a Terra Hater (Cause I can't remember if I did) I am when it fits my story line….she's the easiest to manipulate.

Roguelover321

NCISLOVER

Addie16

Hexpert

Ninjacat5

Crazy red717-I can't remember if I answered your review, but to answer it now (Better late than never) I am horrible at fight sense so I tend to just get them over and done with and move on with the story

BEBE

AngelofDarkness013

I also want to thank everyone who subscribe to the story and/or added me to their alert lists and favorites! At the end of the day a story is just words on paper if there isn't anyone to read them!

~Redshadow17


End file.
